Kindred Spirits
by Nurinziliel
Summary: Raphael finds a human that understands why he is the way he is.
1. Chapter 1

**She sat listening to the rain as it hit on the window and was wondering when they were going to leave. "Aunt April I've been ready for an hour when is Casey going to get here?" the impatient 16-year-old asked her aunt. April O'Neil walked out of her bedroom "Casey just called he said he would be a little late but he remembered that he promised you a nice night out for your birthday." April was amused with the fact that her boyfriend Casey Jones had taken an interest in her niece's well being since she had come to live with her 4 years ago after her parent's murder.**

**Casey looked at his watch and realized that he was an hour late for his date. "Sorry Raph but I have to go I'm already late and I hate to keep a lady waiting." He told his friend as he walked out of the alley where they had just beaten up three thugs and were waiting for the cops to come and pick them up. "It's just April Casey call her and tell her to change it and it will be all okay." The mutant said to Casey. "I would if it was April but its not its Sasha and it's really important to her." "Who the hell is Sasha and does April know that you are cheating on her?" Raphael asked. Casey shook his head in amusement that Raph would even suggest that he was cheating on April cause if he was and she found out it wouldn't very pretty for him. "Sasha is April's sixteen year old niece and today's her birthday and I promised to take her out since April is working on some important news report." So he left and Raph being slightly nosy decided to follow him and take a look at this little girl that amused Casey so much. "Mikey I'll be a little late so don't wait for me okay." He told his younger brother so they wouldn't worry about him and go looking for him when all he wanted to do was spy on his friend and this mysterious Sasha.**

**When Raph finally caught up with Casey he had already got Sasha and was coming out of the apartment building. When Raphael got a look at Sasha he almost choked, she was about 5'4", with long copper hair and he had no idea what color her eyes were but he bet they were gorgeous. He followed them all night and thought he was doing a good job of hiding but he underestimated the female trait of knowing when something is wrong. "Casey I think we are being followed?" Sasha said softly to Casey as they walked back from the park. "Okay and what do you think we should do about it." He asked softly knowing full well that is was Raph that was following them. "I think I can take care of it myself if that's okay with you Casey." Sasha asked softly. Casey looked at her and wondered what she could do to a mutant turtle that had 16 years of martial arts training and was armed with a weapon.**

**Sasha walked up behind Raph and before he knew it she had struck and the pain he felt in the back of his head made him realize that for all his ninja training someone had gotten the drop on him. He turned to fight off his attacker but all he saw was a little girl and he just started to laugh. "Why did you hit me?" he asked in between laughs. "Why are you following us?" Sasha asked not noticing that he was a giant turtle. "Actually I was following Casey to see if he was cheating on April but I guess not cause I don't think he would cheat on April with someone as small as you." He said with a tint of meanness in his voice. Finally the moon moved enough for her to see what Raph truly was and she just looked at him. "You're the turtle that saved my aunt aren't you?" she asked softly not showing any fear. "Yea I saved her and you're not scared of me." "Nope I just think you're an arrogant asshole who is mean to girls." And she turned and left.**


	2. Wondering

**Casey by that time had found them when she made that remark and the look on Raph's face was one that bordered on anger and murder. "Raph leave her alone she's just a girl and if you hurt her April will kill you." "I think he's just scared that a little girl could sneak up on a trained ninja and smack him in the back of the head Casey." Sasha said with a slight attitude towards Raphael. She turned and started back to the apartment leaving the two guys just staring at her backside as she walked away. "Damn" was all Raph could say about her. "Casey are you sure she's related to April cause they are completely different to my knowledge." "Yea I'm sure that they are related but Sasha has had a rough time both of her parents were killed when she was twelve and that kinda affects a person." Casey said softly. "Now I have to chase her down before she arrives home without me and April makes me sleep on the couch."**

**Casey finally caught up with Sasha about a block from the apartment and she was crying on the steps of a pizza shop. "Baby what's wrong are you ok?" Casey asked all concerned afraid that Raph had hurt her or something. "Nothing is wrong why does he act like he hates everyone Casey?" Sasha asked with such a child-like look that it almost broke Casey's heart. "He's like that baby cause he's different and he hate the fact that the only way he can come up here is in disguise and the only friends he has are April and me besides his family." "Oh well I'll be his friend if he treats me better." "Okay well lets get home before you aunt thinks something has happened to us." So all the way back home she thought of ways to make Raphael like her and maybe become friends with her.**

**April met them at the door and saw the sad look on Sasha's face and decided to talk to Casey about it after she went to bed. Unknowing to Sasha Raph had followed them home and was waiting for the perfect moment to come in and apologize to Sasha and to talk to her about how she learned to sneak up on people like that. "Casey is Sasha okay? She was so happy when you left and now she looks so upset did something happen while y'all were out?" April asked worried that something had happened. "Sorta we ran into Raph and Sasha hit him and then they got into a fight and he upset her but I think she is upset cause he doesn't have any friends and he needs one." Casey muttered softly before crashing on the bed.**

**While they were talking Sasha was getting ready for bed and Raph watched from across the street. She had already dressed for bed in the bathroom but her habits before bed mesmerized him. She lit some incense and meditated for about thirty minutes and then said her prayers before turning off her light and the only light came from a small lamp on her dresser lighting up a picture of two people who had to of been her parents.**

**Raph decided to wait till she had been asleep for about an hour before letting himself into her room when he remembered that April usually let them in if they knocked so he decided that would be a better approach. As he went to the door he remembered that he needed to check in with Mikey or they would worry about him and come looking for him. "Mikey I'm going to crash at April's so don't worry okay." "Yeah Raph that's cool." Mikey replied wondering what in the world his brother was up to. Raphael went to the door and knocked praying that Casey or April would answer the door but they were fast asleep and the only one that heard him was Sasha.**

**"I wonder who would be banging on the door at two in the morning?" Sasha thought to herself when she realized that no one was going to answer the door. "Who is it?" she asked when she got to the door. "Shit" Raph thought "It's me Raphael please let me in Sasha I'd like to talk to you." He said softly hoping that she would open the door. After a few minutes the door opened and Raph saw that Sasha's eyes were gorgeous a brilliant green dulled by sleep but still beautiful.**

**"It's two in the morning can't it wait for a decent hour." She said slightly annoyed when she found out it was Raphael at the door. "No it can't I want to apologize for being mean to you and to ask you a question." "Apology accepted but the question can wait till the morning I'll get you a blanket and you can crash on the couch good night." As she walked to the closet Raph watched with amusement as he realized that even though she was related to April she was completely different. She didn't ask a million questions and just accepted the fact that a giant mutant turtle was going to sleep on the couch. With those thought playing in his mind he laid down and went to sleep hoping that he would be up before she was so he had time to prepared his mind and questions.**


End file.
